Godzilla
by The Dark Deceiver
Summary: "He was Power. He was Fury and Strength. His wrath burned the ground, and torched everything that was against him. His anger caused the ground to tremble around him." [Oneshot]


**[Insert Disclaimer here though it's obvious I don't own Godzilla]**

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed in the sky as the storm raged on in the night. With each flash, a massive shape was illuminated against the dark sky.<p>

The behemoth walked through the ocean undisturbed by the waves crashing all around it, and the lightning striking it. Lightning was simply something that came from the sky. It powered the behemoth at times, but never hurt it.

And why should it? The creature continued its walk towards land. Driven not only by instinct but by a sense of direction and purpose.

With each step it took, the ground underneath it shook as though an earthquake had hit. With each step it took thousands of feet of waves were kicked up in front of it.

Its tail was swinging back and forth, splashing water everywhere. The creature walked on, heedless of all around it. And why should it be disturbed by all this?

The behemoth's dorsal fins were once again getting struck by lightning, and the beast felt the power surge through them. Briefly glowing blue, the beast shook its mighty head. Now was not the time to unleash its wrath. Not yet.

Finally it spotted the land. Its destination. Here its home once had been. Now it was littered with something foreign and unwelcome. The landscape was changed drastically, littered with mankind's buildings and waste. But the beast took no heed to the names of everything around it. After all, they were not important.

It was still his home.

The behemoth walked onto the shore, effectively crushing a small building underfoot. His roar rang out into the night, challenging any and all who dared try to stop him.

And challenged he was. Challenged by puny insects that shot lightning out of their mouths, while their heads were supported by their long necks while they crawled on the ground. Small insects that shot fire and other things out out of their long skinny mouths. It did not affect or hurt him though.

He crushed them all under his feet and continued on unheeded and unhindered. Then the others came. More insects, flying this time.

Shooting fire and hard objects out of their mouths, their wings held stiffly at their sides, roaring feebly at him with their tiny throats. Now was the time to unleash his wrath. His dorsal fins began to glow blue, and he felt the burning sensation in his throat and mouth.

The air around his mouth began to burn, and glow blue. Finally, when it was the peak of it's power, and threatened to burst through his mouth, he released it! The blue atomic breath shot through the air, and burned the insects out of the sky. The storm continued to rage around him, as he watched the insects slowly fall to the ground, their bodies burning.

The behemoth continued on, intent on his destination. Upon reaching his destination, he felt energy coming from a small part of the area. That was what he was seeking. Walking over to it, he reached down and ripped something out of the small building. It briefly hummed before going quiet as he absorbed the radiation from it.

Once he was finished, he threw the now dead thing to the ground. His roar rang out in defiance to all those that would try to oppose him.

This was his home. No matter what would happen, he would appear to do what he pleased. If another creature appeared to challenge him, he **_would_** take it down no matter how strong it was.

If the insects that now inhabited his home attacked him and tried to prevent him from going there, he _**would**_ punish them without delay.

Not a day went by that he did not remember his last moments on that island, where he was attacked by the insects. Not a day went by when he did not forget the creatures who visited him when he was lying on the ground, bleeding and dying.

He had felt their sorrow over his wounds. He had felt their hope that he would recover and live on. He had watched as they left him, unable to do anything else.

And then he had felt pain. He remembered that day when everything changed. Energy had filled the island, killing all the plants. Killing all the other small animals that lived there.

Only he had survived. He absorbed the energy, determined not to die like they did. He would not die lying down, waiting for death to claim him.

He changed. He grew bigger, got stronger, and more powerful. He knew that the insects who had hurt him had done this. Instinct and memory drove him onward to his home, now changed and unfit for him to live in.

He had unleashed his wrath on them all, showing his fury at their folly at angering him and changing him. He had left their home in ruins, and then marked it all as his own with his breath.

Occasionally another beast would appear, and challenge him for his home, and for the world he lived on. He would accept the challenge and crush the other creature. He would be forced to protect the insects that had changed him. And then he would remind them of their foolishness and folly later on his own time and terms.

Nothing would stop him. He was Power. He was Fury, and Strength. His wrath burned the ground, and torched everything that was against him. His anger caused the ground to tremble around him.

If anything stood against him, he would push it down.

He was the King. He stood unchallenged, and unsurpassed.

He was **_Godzilla!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_Well, I knew this was going to happen sometime. Watching Godzilla against MechaGodzilla, then getting an awesome screenshot of Godzilla roaring in the night during a storm with lightning around him further strengthened my resolve to write this._

_ I have always felt that Godzilla knew who was responsible for changing him into what he is. He may not know us as Humans or know about anything we make or own, but I'm sure he does see us as insects, and why not?_

_ For this oneshot, I wanted to convey the picture that Godzilla was and is pure power, and completely unstoppable. I refer to him as a behemoth because it just seems to fit him._

_I really enjoyed writing this, and found it very easy to do when I had no idea what to write beforehand. In fact, I wrote this all as I went along, with no thought to what I would write lol._

_Reviews will be appreciated as always_, _constructive criticism will be accepted and read, and flamers will be fed to Godzilla without remorse lol. _


End file.
